reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/My Story - Chapter 2 - Another Day another Dollar!
Chapter 2 - Another Day Another Dollar. When Jonah was 14, he moved to Chupporsa. He found work at a local store. He worked for a man named, Jose. Jose was 45 and was a very succsuesful buissness man. Jonah was honored to work for such a wealthy man. He got payed about 3 dollars an hour. He worked 8 hours a day so everyday he got $24 Jonah loved Mexico. He got enough money to by a home right around the corner fromt he store. a week later, Jose went missing. He told a soldier and he told him something he didn't know. Well before I get to that let me get into the time periord. This was the time of The Mexican Revoloution. So Jonah asked the soldier what happened and he told him Jose was a supporter to The Rebels. Jonah was shocked. Jonah went home to rest that night but just couldn't stand the thought he would never see Jose again. But then, out of the blue, he heard a low knock at the door. He opened it and Jose scrambled in. He said gasping for air " I got away Jonah... You have to leave Mexico immediatlly! If they find me you will be considered a supporter of POWs. Jonah was shocked that this was happening. Jose was scared out of his mind. Jose then gave Jonah something that confused him. He game him a list of people. " These are the people you need to find in America. " " The Revoloution of Mexico is upon us. " " If you can't find this man last on the list his name is Landon Ricketts. If he is not in America, he will be in Mexico in a matter of hours ". Jonah got on his horse but was then shot down by 18 soldiers. He woke up in a week In a cell in a fort " El Presdido " A Mexican Capt. came up to his cell and said " Why you have woken up.. haha... thought you wouldn't wake up for weeks. Your gonna be going to America boy. Your mother has sent us many letters requesting your freedom. Jonah was angry at the captain. Jonah then grabbed onto the cell bars and gritted his teeth. The Captain then shot him in the lower stomach. He thought that was the end of Jonah but it wasn't 2 days later he woke again but this time to a better feeling. He saw the guards rushing and rushing to cannons at Gattiling Guns. He then broke the lock and hid in a corner. Jonah grabbed a gun and freed the other prisoners. Jonah lead them outside to where the rebels were. They were defeated though. Jonah ran to high mountains but, The Army had many barracks where he was. He slept in a hole and ate berries. Jonah missed his family, he missed Jose, he even missed his father and his friend Javier. Javier Escuela was Ivan's most close friend. He would always come over to eat dinner. He missed Abigail. abigail was Marstons wife. abigail would look after Jonah when he was a young boy. Will he go back to America? Will he stay in Mexico. Find out soon! Category:Blog posts